Sometimes
by QTrekky
Summary: Sometimes Dexter acts...weird. Mostly from something like Rita's POV. Based on BOOKS, not the series! Challenge from Dextarisser, after reading Need. Rating may change if continued!


Summary: Sometimes Dexter acts...weird. Mostly from something like Rita's POV. Based on BOOKS, not the series! Challenge from Dextarisser, after reading Need. Go check it out if you haven't read it yet, please! It's not a sequal, but it's on of MY favorites.

Len: Of course it's a little weird. It's Dexter, after all.

Rea: ^.^ This one was fun and twisted to write. Please enjoy!

Sometimes as Rita sat in the living room watching TV with the kids, Dexter was out in the garage, gathering all sorts of stuff up into plastic bags with gloves on.

Sometimes, as the two kids played outside with Dexter, it got real quiet and she would go out to the garage looking for them just to see Dexter showing them self-deffence techniques that she sometimes thought were too violent.

Sometimes at night Dexter wouldn't get home until later, but when she called his office, he wouldn't pick up the phone.

Sometimes Dexter brings out a small box to show Cody, but Rita thinks it's a secret between them, so she doesn't say anything when she sees it out, though she wishes Cody would put Dexter's things back if he brings them out while he's gone.

Sometimes Dexter spent long hours even at home, researching and apparently trying to find serial killers, and always deleted his history, but Rita thinks it's good to be interested in your work and devoted and better that he doesn't want the kids reading his history of sirial killer searches, so she doesn't talk to him about doing it on the family computer.

Sometimes Dexter had weird friends, and weird curcumstances, and weird things would happen to him on a regular basis.

Sometimes, Dexter just acted....strange.

* * *

I sat down on the couch next to my new lover and new huspand, cuddling up to him. He glanced at me with a blank stare and I closed my eyes, wrapping an arm around his arm. When I looked up at him, and he gave me a delayed smile.

"Hi." He said simply. Dexter is a simple guy.

"Hi." I smiled and replied. I'm pretty simple too, actually. "It's two." I told him. Sometimes he looses track of time I think, because he comes home rather late.

"Oh, I know." He sais back to me, looking stressed, then sighing. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Sometimes...it's hard to read Dexter. There are times, like with the kids, where I'm sure he's perfectly happy. And times where I know he's worried about me. But times where I just can't place the actual emotion are not at all rare.

"It's O.K." There's a short pause before I add "I called your office." There's never a time that I think Dexter is cheating on me. I'm not a jeolous person, and he's welcome to have fun of course. I'm sure he was out with some friends.

"Oh....uh...did you call Deb?" He asks.

"Oh, no. Where you with her?"

"Yah." He sais. Debra and I are very good friends, so I don't push it. Maybe they saw a movie. Maybe they needed sibling time. That thought leads me to Cody and Astor.

"You know, we're really blessed." I say.

"We...are?" Dexter asks. He's kidding, so I laugh. Sometimes Dexter makes strange jokes.

"Of course. Cody and Astor have always gotten along. You and Debra are close too, so it's a blessing."

Dexter smiles a little, but I can tell this time he's deep in thought. He shakes his head a little. "We are now." He sais, "But when we were young we weren't."

"Really?" I ask, truly surprized.

He nods again. "Harry....did a lot with me." he explains.

"You do a lot with both of them. That's better." I say.

"They like the same things." Dexter sais.

"Don't you think self defence is a little violent at their age?" I ask him. I've been waiting to ask.

Dexter shakes his head. "No. We live in Miami." I think this is a very good point, so I drop it. But he continues. "Besides, you need it to beat the badguys." I don't know what this means, but it's probably a cop joke, something he shared with the kids. I hope it isn't dirty.

Thinking of dirty and the garage.... "You know those black bags in the garage?"

"Uh.........yes." Dexter replies.

"Can I throw them away?" I ask. "They're an eyesore, hunny."

"Uh........no." Dexter sais. "They're....for work." He explains.

"Oh, okay. Can you put them in a different place then?" I ask him. "The kids got into it the other day and I saw a knife in one I thought..."

"Yah, deffinetly. I mean, deffinetly I can move them." He sais.

"Thank you. There wasn't a knife in one?"

"I probably dropped it there. Actually, I've been looking for that knife."

"Oh, well...found it." I say happily.

"Yah. Thank you."

"You're welcome." It's sort of quiet for a while. Then I ask him another question. "What's in that box by the way? It was laying out on the dresser the other day. I think Cody left it there."

"Box?" It's quiet. "What box? The little one?"

"Yah. I didn't want to look in it, because I think it's a secret between you and Cody. Is it?"

He smiles, and looks a little relieved. "Uh, yah. It is. Sorry he left it out. I'll....make sure he puts it back from now on."

"Can I know what it is?" I whisper cutely, so maybe he'll tell me.

"It's just...some old stuff me and Harry used to have. Inside jokes and....guy stuff." The last part almost sounds like a question.

"Oh." I yawn.

The TV is still on but we aren't watching it. Usually Dexter doesn't watch the TV. He sort of just...pretends. Sometimes I think that's weird, but maybe he just likes the background noise.

On the TV a man steps out of a red car and walks into a building. It's not the same red car, but I still wonder...

"What happened to your friend in the red car?" I suddenly ask. Dexter looks at me funny. I'm not sure what led me to that thought either, besides just a red car, but I explain. "There was a guy who used to sit outside and wait for you in a red car.....African American.....tall....you waved to him every day when you left here."

Dexter smiles, and I can see he's remembering and somehow thinks it's funny. Maybe he thinks it's funny that I would remember. But then, he might think it's funny I noticed at all. His friend was very quiet. Only Dexter and I seemed to notice him.

"Doaks." He sais quietly. "He was....hurt on duty. He doesn't come around anymore. Can't drive anymore." he sais.

"What a shame..." I say, truelly simpathetic. "You two were very close, weren't you?"

"In our own way." He sais, and even though he's smiling, he seems to be thinking hard at the same time. I can't read if it's happiness or something else. "He's still on the force."

"Good for him." I say. "Oh, and I meant to tell you yesterday- you didn't delete the history on the computer. I'm just concerned for Astor and Cody. Getting into your work and stuff?" He's quiet so I explain "I have nothing against police work, of course, but searching for serial killers and their victimes-"

"No, no I understand. It's just...I thought I deleted it. I'll be more careful."

"You always do. It's alright, they didn't use the computer after that. I know your work is hard, and I'm really pround you're so dedicated."

"Just a lot of...weird blood spatter lately. Trying to find out what killer it reminds me of."

I smile up at him. "Go get him, Tiger." I say jokingly. He doesn't seem to get it. "You know...Spiderman."

"Oh. Right." He smiles a little. Sometimes he's a little slow after work. It's alright because I know how stressfull dealing with all that blood all the time must be.

I am getting sleepy, so I cuddle to him. "You know....I love you."

"I love you too." Dexter sais.

Just as I am drifting off, I add "Sometimes you act strange though..."

"I do?"

Len: Whether or not we continue is up to you, my friend the Dexterisser!

Rea: But we already do have a few ideas for this, including an alternating POV between people. If you want us to continue, just give us a review! We'll get to it after the HNG fic!


End file.
